super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Smee (Disney)
Mr. Smee is Captain Hook's trusted assistant, cook, first mate and secondary antagonist in Disney's 1953 film Peter Pan and its 2002 sequel. In all productions, Smee seems to be Captain Hook's only friend. He has been voiced by Bill Thompson, Corey Burton and Jeff Bennett. Background Mr. Smee is one of the most complex characters in one of Disney's early films. Unlike previous villain sidekicks, the filmmakers felt that Smee was the first sidekick to have a truly memorable part in the story. When Walt Disney began character development on the film, animator Ollie Johnston was given the job to animate. He once said that Smee was one of his favorite characters to animate because he wasn't just the villains' lackey, but because he had a solid role in the story and that he was useful as a personality. Physical Description Smee was animated by one of Walt Disney's Nine Old Men, Ollie Johnston. Smee is a diminutive, portly gentleman with an odd, hourglass-shaped head. He has shoulder-length, white hair (though the top of his head is bald) and thick, black eyebrows. His eyes are black and close-set, and they are often half-closed. His nose is round, large and pink (much like the Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and the rest of his skin is slightly pink as well. In terms of attire, Smee wears what seem to be very simple, brown sandals, a short-sleeved shirt with alternating sky blue and white horizontal stripes, and teal shorts. He also wears half-moon glasses and a red stocking cap with a red pom-pom ornament on top. Personality Smee is a weak character, often seen rushed around by his captain. Even though his captain gives him a lot of trouble, he is very loyal to him. He is clumsy, goofy, and unlike his captain, he's very kind. Smee is a very cowardly character. To Captain Hook, he is an imbecile, but he only screws up a lot because his great fear of Hook causes him to try a little too hard to do things right, leading them to go wrong. Despite his bumbling persona, he is Hook's only loyal man as the other pirates can be seen early in the film throwing knives and darts at the cabin door with a crude drawing of Hook on it with "the captain" written above it. Despite the constant abuse from Captain Hook, Smee never thinks twice when it comes to rescuing his captain from several dangers including the crocodile attacks. This is a prime example of Smee's astonishing loyalty. In fact, it's revealed in The Pirate Fairy that Smee first met Hook after saving the young captain's life, the latter being stranded at sea before Smee arrived. According to Jeff Bennett, the current official voice actor for Smee: Appearances Peter Pan Smee's first appearance was in the original Peter Pan''movie. He is Captain Hook's first mate and henchman. However, he doesn't seem to be much liked by the rest of the crew. At the beginning of the film, Smee comes out of the cabin, he wishes the Crew a good morning, but the Crew grab him by the shirt and tell him that there's nothing good about the morning because they're stuck on the island of Neverland and not pirating. Wishing to give up the quest for Peter Pan, they give Smee the orders to tell their Captain about their plan to put into sea again. Smee fails to help Hook forget about his obsession with Peter Pan, so that the crew can go to sea like they wish. WhenTick-Tock the Crocodile appears, Captain Hook becomes frightened and begs Smee to save him from the creature. Smee shoos off the animal and decides to sooth Hook with a shave. Soon, Peter appears with the Darling children, and Hook orders Smee to gather the crew for an attack. Smee is later seen rowing a rowboat with Captain Hook and a captiveTiger Lily past the Mermaid Lagoon as they make their way to Skull Rock. Smee is fooled by Peter's imitation of Hook, and begins to free the Indian Princess, before being corrected by the real Hook. As Hook uncovers the Peter's identity, Peter offers Smee a pistol with the dare of trying to hit him. He misses, and instead, Smee apparently hits Hook. Hook, however, turns out to be alive, much to Smee's joy, but Smee is forced to rescue Hook when he is being attacked by the crocodile. Captain Hook jumps onto Smee's rowboat and orders Smee to row for the ship before falling back into the water. Smee rows back to Jolly Roger himself, leaving Hook to frantically swim away from the pursuing crocodile. At some point, Smee learns of Tinker Bell's banishment through talk from the crew, and suggests to a now despondent Hook that they leave. His reasoning is that "an island with women trouble is no place for a respectable pirate". This gives Hook the idea to play on Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy. Smee captures Tinker Bell, and Hook is able to convince the fairy to reveal Peter Pan's hiding place (with help from a drunken Smee). Smee then accompanies Hook, and assists in the capture of the children. During the final battle, Smee quietly attempts to escape by going aboard a rowboat. As he lowers himself and the rowboat onto the sea, the rest of the pirate crew fall on the rowboat. He is last seen calling for Captain Hook, who swims past them as he tries to flee from the crocodile. ''Raw Toonage Smee appeared in a cameo with Captain Hook at the end of the second episode of Raw Toonage, after Hook defeatsDon Karnage in a sword duel to get his treasure. Smee is shown rowing the boat out to sea with Hook and the treasure. Return to Never Land Smee is first seen reluctantly joining Hook and the pirates to London. There, they kidnap who they believe is Wendy and rushes back to Never Land. Once there, Smee pulls out a bucket of chum to lure agiant octopus to devour Wendy. The entire plan was to lure Peter Pan which it does. Peter battles the octopus and is believed dead. Unlike Hook, Smee is saddened by the sight of Peter's apparent death. Right after, Peter returns and Captain Hook is attacked by the octopus, Smee attempts to save the captain but the captain escapes himself and orders Smee to fix the plank so he can make him walk it. Later on, Smee is giving Hook a massage to calm his nerves but a run in with the octopus prevents this. Smee successfully shoos the creature away and calms the captain. Smee then joins Hook to Never Land to find Peter. Smee openly complains and admits he's tired of searching the island but silenced by the menacing Hook. Later on, Smee and Hook advise a plan to capture Peter and reclaim their treasure. At the final battle, Smee battles Tinker Bell to save Hook but is thrown overboard. Smee and the pirates then swim away in fear when the octopus envisions them as fish. House of Mouse Smee has received numerous cameos alongside Captain Hook in the television series House of Mouse. In "Ask Von Drake" Smee is shown placing the Captain's hook onto his arm. In the episode "Donald Wants to Fly", Smee can be seen witnessing Donald's (with Hook cowering behind him) flight and cheering for the latter when he finally gains the ability through Peter Pan's help. In the episode "Super Goof", Smee stole Scuttle's telescope and gave it to Hook to observe Super Goof flying. In "Pluto vs. Figaro", Hook feared he was under attack, causing himself and Smee to launch a cannon, which landed in Goofy's mouth. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", when the club was flooded with delicious soup, Hook and Smee can be seen rowing a boat through the soupy waves. Interestingly, though he appeared prominently in the film's trailer, Smee did not appear in Mickey's House of Villains, despite Captain Hook being one of the main villains in that film. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Smee appears in the series as a secondary antagonist. In the show, Smee is just as bumbling but a little more clever. While Smee is abused by Hook, he seems to be more appreciated by Hook in the series. Smee partakes in all of the Captain's schemes and, like Hook, is foiled every time. Also despite being loyal, it is shown several times he does not actually enjoys his work. Aside from being Captain Hook's sidekick and best friend, he is also the Captain's cook as in the film and usually the cause of his ultimate failures. However, there was one occasion where Smee actually showed excitement in his work, the episode "The Sword and the Stone". In spite of being on the villain side, Smee and the young pirates are on good terms ever since Smee teamed up with the "sea pups" to find Captain Hook. It is unknown how Hook feels about the alliance though when Smee thanked the pirates, Hook shouted "Who's side are you on, Smee!". Despite their different views of the "sea pups", Smee and Hook seem to be much closer, with a strong bond of both friendship and trust. Smee is always at Hook's side to offer both comfort and a voice of reason to his hot-headed Captain. In the episode "Mr. Smee's Pet", he has a chameleon named Blinky. Mr. Smee plays a larger role in the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!" Mr. Smee is left in command of the Jolly Rogerafter Captain Hook gave up his title of captain and abandoned ship with Sharky and Bones, leaving Smee to deal with the sinking ship. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Izzy used her pixie dust to lift the Jolly Roger from the Never Sea allowing Smee to patch the hole. With the danger over, Hook, Sharky, and Bones returned aboard the Jolly Roger. Hook orders Smee to return his title as captain, but Mr. Smee shocks Captain Hook by deciding to remain as captain for a while. It wasn't until Hook saved Smee's life during a treasure hunt that the first mate decided to return Hook to commands. Smee was also the center of the episode "Smee-erella", which introduced First-Mate Mollie, Smee's love interest. Once Upon a Time : For more information on William Smee, click here. In Once Upon a Time, William Smee, played by Christopher Gautheir, is a criminal who sells stolen goods on the black market. He was an acquaintance of Killian Jones, who was a captain on a pirate ship. Smee helped Rumplestiltskin to track down Killian Jones. Years ago, Rumplestiltskin's wife Milah had run off from him onto Jones' ship, and when Rumplestiltskin pleaded with him to return his wife, Jones refused. Smee had a magic bean, and promised to give it to Rumplestiltskin in exchange for eternal life. Rumplestiltskin eventually confronts Killian Jones about Milah, but he claims she died. He makes Jones duel with him, and afterwards is ready to rip out his heart, but Milah appears and implores him to stop. She explains why she left him, and then shows him Smee's red hat to prove that she is now in possession of the magic bean he wants. Rumplestiltskin allows Jones to live, and follows them onto their ship. On the ship, Rumplestiltskin and Milah's conflicts reach a boiling point. He has a lot of anger at her for not only leaving him, but also disappearing on their son, Baelfire. Milah is remorseful, and regrets that she let her misery cloud her judgment enough that she high tailed out of their lives. He asks her why she left him, and she tells him it's because she never loved him. Rumplestiltskin rips out her heart in a fit of anger, and crushes it, killing her. He cuts off Jones' hand that clenches the magic bean, and leaves afterwards. Smee is left captured on the ship, and is told by Jones he wants him to become part of the crew. Smee is indignant because Rumplestiltskin promised him eternal life, but that isn't possible now since it is shown Jones tricked Rumplestiltskin. The hand Rumplestiltskin cut off did not have the magic bean. Instead, Jones uses it to transport himself and his crew into another world where they will never age--Never Land. In Storybrooke, when Belle is looking into Storybrooke's library, he asks for some change. When she says she doesn't have any, he puts a hand over her mouth and drags her away. In fact, he was hired by Moe French to bring Belle to him. Moe and Belle have a brief, happy reunion. He wishes for her never to be around Mr. Gold again, which she disagrees with and doesn't want him making choices for her. However, Moe is adamant Mr. Gold will never have Belle again, so he makes Smee take her down to the mines and put her in a mine car so she reaches the Storybrooke town border. Anyone will crosses the border will lose their Fairytale Land memories, and he would rather she lose all her memories and not remember anyone than keep them with the possibility of reconciling with Mr. Gold. After Mr. Gold, Ruby, and David Nolan are able to put a stop to Moe's plan, Belle is saved from losing her memories. Mr. Gold confronts the man Moe hired, and wants to know where Captain Hook is now. Smee was than used as a test subject for Mr. Gold's potion poured onto his hat. He then gives the hat back to Smee and pushes him across the town line and still remembers himself, proving the experiment a success. Smee later finds Hook and assists in breaking into Mr. Gold's shop to retrieve the shawl he had in the safe as the last thing of Baelfire's. Smee later tries to leave town, but Gold catches him outside and magically throws him up against a wall, asking him where the shawl was. Smee gasps out that he did not know, as he had met Hook on a rooftop in Storybrooke. Rather than kill Smee, Gold turns him into a rat, and orders him to scurry away, which Smee promptly does. Smee returns in the season 3 episode "Jolly Roger" where, after returning to the Enchanted Forest, Smee was returned to human form and rejoined Hook with the remaining pirates of the Jolly Roger's original crew robbing carriages, and eventually joining the rest of the cast back to Storybrooke after the new curse was cast. The Pirate Fairy Smee makes a brief, special cameo at the end of the film set two decades before the events of the original Peter Pan, after James (the younger version of Captain Hook) meets his defeat at the hands of Tinker Bell and her Pixie Hollow friends. Smee is seen sailing on a ship where he spots James stranded in the middle of the NeverSea. After spotting the washed up captain, Smee compliments the hook he's carrying around (alluding the iconic hook he'll one day gain), to which James replies by furiosly demanding Smee rescues him. Being that Smee was absent during the rest of the movie, it is highly possible this is the moment in which he and Captain Hook meet for the first time. Unlike Hook, however, Smee's appearance hasn't altered whatsoever, revealing he's far beyond Hook in terms of age. Video Game Appearances Being a recurring Disney character, Smee makes a number of appearances in various video game titles, including those based off the original film such as Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land, Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land, and more. He also appears in a number of crossover games, as seen below. Disney's Villains' Revenge Smee makes a vocal cameo during the introduction of Captain Hook's stage, where he tells the captain Peter Pan always wins, responding to Hook's desires to challenge the boy to a sword duel. Kingdom Hearts series Mr. Smee appears in Kingdom Hearts as an inhabitant of Neverland, and is the only other human member of Hook's pirate crew other than Hook himself to appear in the series; the rest of the crew consist ofHeartless. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Mr. Smee and Captain Hook were transporting a treasure chest full of "light" over to Skull Rock but were attacked by Unversed, until Terralanded onto the world and fought the Unversed. Mr. Smee is then seen on Captain Hook's ship attacking Ventus and Peter Pan by firing cannons onto the Island. Mr. Smee is again seen on Captain hook's ship, attacking Aqua, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys by firing cannons. Later on he is seen with Captain Hook in the Gully with the treasure chest that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan had stolen previously. He- to Captain Hook's orders -opened the chest only to find it was filled with wooden swords, fishing rods and other objects that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan treasure. Then, the crocodile swam into the Gully and scared off Captain Hook, with Smee following. Kingdom Hearts Smee is seen with Captain Hook in Neverland. Smee appears to be Captain Hook's right hand man and also his only human companion. Smee assists his captain in the capture of Peter Pan and trying to make Sora and company walk the plank. The last factor that effects him is when the party tries to get Captain Hook to come out Peter Pan mocks Smee's voice. This shows that (obviously) Captain Hook has a lot of trust in Smee. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Smee appears once again in 358/2 Days, digging for treasure on the Mainland with Captain Hook. When they came across an empty box where they assumed a treasure would be hidden on one of their many recently collected treasure maps, Smee was very surprised when the pirate's darkness summoned Heartless. He and the Captain ran back to their ship and left a currently unseen Roxas to deal with the dark creatures, Smee later seen as Tinker Bell flew above Hook's ship as the pirate commanded his first mate to plot course to the next treasure location. Smee would continue to aid the Captain in his endless quest for gold, half-heartedly summoning Heartless as he worked. Epic Mickey (series) A rejected version of Smee lives in The Wasteland and is a recurring character in the series. Like his real world counterpart was (once) the right-hand man of Wasteland's Captain Hook. This Smee is first seen crying in the hub-world of Ventureland. He explains that he and the other pirates have left Skull Island because of a machine that turns pirates into Beetleworx. He will give Mickey Mouse the mission to go to Skull Island and stop the machine. If you manage to either destroy or reverse the machine, Smee and the other pirates will leave Ventureland to return to Skull Island. If it's left alone or if the pumps get filled with Paint and Thinner for each one, they will remain in Ventureland. Either way, Smee is lastly seen on Mean Street at the game's finale, celebrating Wasteland's renewal with the rest of its citizens. The version of Smee featured here is a rejected design based on concept art. The stripes on his shirt and the color of his hat are reversed. The Smee from the film had blue stripes and a red hat. Smee returns in Epic Mickey 2, seen, once again, in Ventureland. Smee also reappears in the third Epic Mickey game, Power of Illusion. At one point of the game, Mickey is asked by Captain Hook to find Smee. Smee is found by Mickey on the Jolly Roger and was brought to his boss at the fortress. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Smee plays a minor role during the Peter Pan's Flight mini-game. Smee is first seen watching the helpless Cubby nearly meet his end until Pan shows up. Smee is last seen diving into the sea to rescue Hook after he was defeated and thrown overboard. The duo are then seen swimming away from the Crocodile. Disney Universe In 2012, a costume of Smee was added to the video game as part of the add-on Never Land Pack. Disney Parks Smee is the most common Disney Villain sidekick to appear atDisney parks, especially at Disneyland Paris. Smee is seen in parades and as a meetable character. He is commonly found with Hook. An animatronic version of Smee can be seen constantly throughout the dark attraction Peter Pan's Flight. Smee accompanies Hook in the Disneyland Paris show Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party. Smee can also be found in the parade,Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade and commonly seen duringMickey's Halloween Party. Fantasmic! Smee appears in the original Disneyland version of Fantasmic!, in the scene with Peter Pan and Captain Hook's duel. During the battle, Smee shouts famous quotes from the movie such as "Give it to him, Cap'n! Cleave him to the brisket!" He also appeared in the WDW version riding Steamboat Willie during the finale from 1998 to 2002 and again in 2014. Dream Along With Mickey Smee appears in Dream Along With Mickey in the Magic Kingdom Park in Walt Disney World Resort. Here, Smee and Captain Hook are working for Maleficent, dreams are dying out and the three villains plot to take over the Magic Kingdom. Once Mickey and Donald defeat Maleficent with the power of dreams, Hook flees having Smee scream "Wait for me!" One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! Smee appears as Hook's sidekick yet again in the live stage show in Tokyo Disneyland. In the end Smee attempts to save Hook from the crocodile. Villains Tonight Aboard the Disney Magic and Disney Dream cruise ships, Smee is seen in the show during Hook's segment. Later on, Smee and Hook are seen during Jafar and Iago's performance of Wind Beneath My Wings. Smee is lastly seen during the finale song Villains Tonight. Mickey’s Pirates In The Caribbean Aboard the Disney Magic cruise ship, Hook and his pirates invade the ship during Mickey and friends' pirate party. While Hook makes his entrance on the main deck, Smee breaks into the captain's quarters where he holds the ship's crew captive. After Mickey defeats Hook in a Captains Challenge, the crew members are freed and chase Hook and Smee off the ship. Trivia * While appearing in the trailers for Mickey's House of Villains, Smee does not appear in the final film. * Smee is among the most recognizable and popular Disney Villain sidekicks. The Walt Disney Company uses Smee in more productions than any other villain sidekick. Smee is the most popular along with Iago, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. * Smee is the polar opposite of his boss; he is actually sweet and kind while Hook is hot-tempered and cruel. * In the original story of ''Peter Pan, ''Smee was depicted with an Irish accent. * In the original story Smee was not Hook's first mate but rather the ship's bo'sun the position of first mate was held by Starkey in the novel. * Mr.Smee is very similar to the dwarf Doc as he like the latter is half bold, elderly looking, pot-bellied, short, has a big nose and wears glasses. Also like Doc he speaks in a stuttery voice but doesn't get his words mixed up. Also unlike Doc Smee has no beard as well as being a villian unlike Doc who is one of the protaginosts in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Smee is also similar to Doctor Dawson as both are obese, work along with their boss and both get drunk though Dawson techinally drugged. Category:Cartoon villains Category:Movie villains Category:Fairy Tale Villains Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Disney villains Category:Humans Category:Dimwits Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1953